Innocence of Passion
by satoru mochii new
Summary: Kepolosan Rukia, Kenakalan Ichigo dan ancaman meja makan. A Side Story of Innocence of Love by satoru mochii. karena terendalan masalah login, untuk sementara satoru tidak bisa login. Enjoy Please.
**Innocence of Passion**

 **Genre: Romance & Drama**

 **Disclaimer : Om Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o-O-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Fajar yang menyingsing bukanlah sesuatu hal yang menakjubkan bagi orang kebanyakan, namun bagi Rukia peristiwa pergantian siang dan malam yang selalu terjadi setiap hari patutlah dia syukuri. Bagaimana dia dapat membuka mata di tiap pagi, tetap bernapas dengan normal, dan menjalani kehidupan dengan sehat. Berkah. Dia bilang begitu dan dia harus selalu besyukur akan itu. Menikmatinya adalah hal yang membuatnya bahagia, terlepas dari bagaimana sulitnya hal-hal yang akan terjadi di siang hari dan di waktu kemudiannya hanya akan membuatnya tidak menyesal telah diberi napas kehidupan. Ayolah, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyesal? Diberi kehidupan? Diberi waktu bernapas yang panjang? Atau bangun dengan perasaan lega ditemani makhluk berambut aneh di sampingnya yang secara hukum dapat disebut Suami itu? Yang benar saja. Demi rambut Nell—mantan pacar Ichigo— botak. Hm, Rukia suka bagian dia melihat mantan pacar Suaminya yang cantik punya rambut botak. Kemungkinan terakhir memang membuatnya tersenyum sumringah sepanjang hari. Dan dengan bangga dia bisa menyebut dirinya –was taken by Hot Man, yeah—tidak single lagi. Tidakkah itu membahagiakan? Punya Suami dengan segudang julukan 'panas' dan yah, kepalanya sudah panas sungguhan rasanya. Dia butuh air dingin.

.

.

Dari sudut matanya Ichigo melihat pintu kamar mandi yang perlahan tertutup. Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya setelahnya, merebahkan otot tegangnya sesaat. Meresapi bekas kecupan hangat di pipi kirinya Ichigo tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Kenyataan terakhir yang dia terima begitu membangkitkan kebahagiaannya. Benar-benar meluap. Tak terbendung lagi. Dia, Ichigo Kurosaki. Pria setengah dewasa err, sudah sih, yang sialnya setiap hari makin bahagia karena hubungannya dengan sang Istri terasa semakin manis. Menggigit. Dan sempurna.

.

.

Rukia baru menggulung rambutnya ke atas saat dia menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya. Berjalan perlahan hanya dengan handuk yang melilit tubuh mungil—sangat—nya setelah selesai dari acara membersihkan dirinya. Setelahnya terjengkit dengan tidak elit saat melihat Ichigo bersandar santai di ranjang sambil membaca koran pagi. Demi apapun, jika Rukia tahu bahwa si Pria Hot Orange itu telah terjaga dia tidak akan berani keluar hanya dengan handuk mini melilit tubuh telanjangnya. Sialnya juga dia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Ichigo akan terjaga ketika dirinya menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi, dia ingat Ichigo baru pulang menjelang pagi dan biasanya Ichigo akan kembali terjaga di siang harinya, dan Rukia tidak lupa bahwa sekarang masih terlalu pagi bagi Ichigo untuk membuka matanya kembali dan yang benar saja, dia tersenyum ringan ke arah Rukia seolah hal yang tersaji di depannya adalah hal yang biasa. Rukia benar-benar malu.

"Maaf, kupikir kau masih tidur. Aku lupa bawa pakaianku." Ucap Rukia menjelaskan.

Ya ampun Rukia, untuk apa menjelaskan sedetail itu, kau melakukan dosa? Tidak, lalu? Ah, lupakan. Rukia bahkan terlalu malu untuk mengingat mengapa dia harus minta maaf pada Ichigo.

"No Prob, Rukia. Aku tidak keberatan kok melihat—ehem—Istriku setengah bugil di depanku." Diakhiri seringai nakal.

Rukia bergidik. Tidak, ini tidak normal. Dia hampir meleleh. Lemas. Sangat lemas. Namun ingin menghilangkan segala lemas di kakinya dengan menerjang sosok kokoh itu di ujung ranjang itu. Tidak, dia tidak boleh. Dengan cepat mengenyahkan pikiran nakalnya, Rukia segera melangkah cepat ke arah lemari yang terletak tepat di depan Ichigo. Membuka pintunya secepat kilat dan mengambil acak apapun pakaian yang di dalamnya, lalu menutup kembali pintu lemari besar tersebut dengan buru-buru, setelahnya berlari, hampir dibilang ngibrit sih tepatnya kembali ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Kurosaki Ichigo yang menganga menyaksikan kecepatan tangan sekaligus lari Istrinya yang bahkan tidak ada 30 detik untuk mengambil pakaian di lemari yang jaraknya 5 meter dari posisi awalnya. Hebat. Ichigo benar-benar menikahi wanita yang begitu cekatan.

Ichigo hanya tertawa ringan sesaat dan memilih keluar kamar untuk, yah setidaknya mencoba membuat sarapannya sendiri.

.

.

Rukia sudah menata rambutnya dengan rapi, memakai pakaian yang yah setidaknya cukup baik untuk hanya digunakan sehari-hari, dia tidak mau membuat Ichigo kecewa memilih Rukia sebagai istrinya. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Ichigo, rasanya dia agak sedikit sedih dan malu. Tidak bukan karena apa-apa. Hanya saja sebagai seorang istri sikapnya tadi pagi cukup memalukan. Tidak sepantasnya dia bersikap seolah-olah Ichigo adalah pria perjaka yang tidak boleh sama sekali menikmati setidaknya melirik dirinya seutuhnya. Tidak, bukan itu maksud Rukia, dia hanya merasa asing. Ah, sudahlah mau dipikirkan bagaimana pun juga Rukia tidak akan mengerti.

Dengan perasaan yang masih bercampur, dia keluar kamar dengan langkah lemas. Hilang sudah semangat ketika baru bangun tidurnya yang sejenak tadi ingin menyambut sang suami dengan masakan yang baru dipelajarinya dari buku resep warisan milik Rangiku semasa dia bekerja sebagai, pelayan di rumah makannya. Ah, sepertinya angan hanya tinggal angan. Sekarang hatinya sudah kacau begini mana bisa masak dengan benar. Saat hatinya sedang bagus saja nasi bisa berubah jadi bubur. Ah Rukia yang malang.

Ichigo sedang menunggu kopi yang keluar dari coffee maker di sudut dapur ketika Rukia baru memasuki dapur, dan mata mereka langsung bertemu. Napas Rukia tertahan dan dia termangu di depan pintu dapur, sementara Ichigo menatapnya datar lalu kemudian kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada tetesan kopi yang belum berhenti. Catat. Dia menatap Rukia datar. Datar. Datar. Bahkan lebih datar daripada dada kempes Rukia. Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya menghela napas kasar. Merasa kesal dan agak malu. Tiga kata. Ichigo. Menghiraukan. Dia. Itu tidak mungkin. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Ichigo masih menggodanya nakal, dan sekarang Suami buasnya sudah bersikap seolah-olah Rukia adalah kucing rabies yang harus dijauhi. Apakah semua pria seksi bersikap menyebalkan seperti Ichigo? Yah, untuk sementara hanya itu kemungkinan yang mampu dideskripsikan oleh gadis polos tidak berpengalaman layaknya Rukia.

Menghampiri lemari pendingin seraya memakai celemeknya, Rukia bertanya dengan nada pelan pada suami ngejrengnya yang sialnya terlihat begitu mempesona dengan kaos hitam lengan panjang, dan lihatlah kulit sawo matangnya tampak begitu menggiurkan benar-benar seperti sawo matang bagi Rukia. Tidak, Rukia. Ingat daratan. Fokuslah pada apa yang awalnya kau rencanakan, jangan jatuh bertubi-tubi pada pesona si romeo siang yang entah mengapa mampu meluluh lantahkan tulang kering Rukia jadi hancur bertubi-tubi bak agar-agar.

"Pagi ini ingin makan apa?" Rukia membuka suaranya.

Ichigo tidak langsung menjawab. Dan hanya keheningan yang Rukia dapat. Bahkan Rukia sempat mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena merasa malu ketika ucapannya yang biasanya bagai mantra bagi Ichigo kini tidak berarti apa-apa. Mungkin Ichigo tersinggung akan kejadian tadi pagi. Sudahlah, toh sudah lewat untuk apa terus dipikirkan.

"Apapun yang manis." Akhirnya Ichigo bersuara. Tanpa menoleh pada Rukia.

Rukia diam sejenak dari kegiatan acak-acak isi lemari esnya, langsung berpikir makanan manis apa yang bisa disajikan untuk menu sarapan. Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihaknya karena Rukia yang notabene adalah seorang hampir kolot yang sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh makanan manis sebagai sarapan tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Dan dia merasa buntu. Setidaknya sampai satu kalimat lagi dia dengar dari Ichigo. Diakhiri dengan nada menggoda yang Rukia rindukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Dan kau kurasa cukup manis." Ichigo menyeringai tenang sambil menyesap kopi pahitnya. Meniliiti tubuh mungil kecil di ujung sana yang tampak begitu menggiurkan dengan balutan dress yang –ampun—panjangnya tidak sampai selutut sewarna caramel pada macchiato yang membungkus sempurna tiap lekuk tubuh yang tersaji begitu mengundang itu, chiffon halus yang jatuh sempurna di atas kulit putih lembut yang sempat Ichigo rasakan beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan ingatkan tentang ikatan seksi rambut panjang hitam berkilauan yang tersampir ke sisi kanan bahu wanitanya dan meyajikan leher jenjang yang entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali dikulum.

Rukia menarik napas dalam. Ini. Ichigo. Yang biasanya. Ichigo yang nakal dan aktif menggodanya. Dan rasanya Rukia ingin terjun ke dalam pelukan sang arjuna sekarang, tapi oh ingatkan dia bahwa imej Rukia adalah gadis kejam misterius dan penuh kharisma. Bukan fangirl kesepian yang kurang dekapan. Oh Tuhan, berat sekali rasanya jadi kau Rukia.

"Boleh kudapat yang satu itu untuk sarapan?" suara serak Ichigo kembali memecah keheningan. Dan kini sosok tegak itu telah beranjak dari posisi semula dan berjalan mendekati dewinya.

Rukia terpaku menatap tomat yang sedang dia pegang, lalu tergelincir, menggelinding sempurna hingga menabrak kaki Ichigo. Tepat! Sekarang Rukia harus apa? Pura-pura tidak lihat? Ya bisa jadi. Atau pura-pura tidak mendengar Ichigo? Ya, bisa jadi. Atau pura-pura hilang ingatan? Tidak. Tidak Rukia. Kenapa batin Rukia malah menggelar kuis?

Dengan segenap tekad yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia kumpulkan, Rukia memalingkan tubuhnya dengan cekatan dan dengan kecepatan bak cahaya dia menggapai tomat yang sebenarnya jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Dan terima kasih pada tomat benyek dan tenaga super Rukia yang saat ini tidak diinginkan, tomat yang harusnya dia ambil—entah kenapa harus dia pungut—hancur sebagian karena kekuatan remasannya yang luar biasa. Dan ini memalukan. Haruskah Rukia menceburkan diri ke dalam antartika untuk menenggelamkan rasa malunya? Di depan Ichigo, Rukia yang ingin sok cuek tidak peduli menanggapi ucapan Ichigo malah menghancurkan tomat tepat di depan kaki Ichigo. Sekarang habis sudah, pasti Ichigo tahu bahwa Rukia sedang menahan malu. Ini benar-benar tidak elit.

Berusaha tersadar dari lamunan tidak bergunanya dan memperbaiki suasana, setidaknya memperbaiki imej yang tadinya hampir jatuh terbalik di depan Ichigo, Rukia bangkit dari posisi kurang bagusnya dan beralih pada tempat sampah samping lemari es. Membuang tomat nista. Kemudian tanpa menatap Ichigo, Rukia melangkah menuju kitchen sink guna membersihkan jemari lentiknya yang ternoda sari tomat. Namun, rencana hanya memang rencanya. Lagi-lagi Ichigo membuat Rukia membeku di tempat. Benar-benar membeku. Karena sulung Kurosaki itu menahan pergelangan Rukia ketika istri imutnya ingin berlalu meraih kitchen sink di sisi tubuh Ichigo.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling jemari Rukia yang tadinya terbebas di udara lepas sudah jadi santapan bibir seksi nan lezat milik Ichigo membersihkan segala noda tomat yang tersisa. Dan saat itu juga Rukia berhenti bernapas. Hampir sih sebenarnya. Rukia ingin lupa daratan. Dan rasanya dia sudah lupa daratan saat kuluman Ichigo lebih keras di jari-jarinya. Demi Tuhan! Ichigo menghisap jarinya dan tidak hanya itu, bahkan jari-jarinya dikulum bak lollipop oleh Ichigo. Inchi demi inchi Rukia merasakan bagaimana hangaatnya mulut Ichigo. Bagaimana lidah Prianya bermain di permukaan jarinya, menyesap sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa disesap. Bermain nakal dengan ujung-ujung kuku Rukia. Dan ingatkan juga Rukia soalnya deretan gigi suaminya yang menerjang jari telunjuk dan tengahnya dengan gigitan-gigitan memabukkan. Ah, Rukia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah seperti kelopak mawar. Rukia sudah tidak bisa menahan godaan Ichigo. Dan akhirnya mencoba untuk menegur kelakuan tidak penting namun menyenangkan Ichigo.

"I—chih."

Sialan! Apa Rukia baru saja mendesah. Tidak. Dia tidak. Dia hanya ingin menegur kelakuan suaminya yang kelewat liar. Tapi kenapa malah desahan yang keluar? Ichigo pasti akan semakin luar biasa bangga.

Ichigo melirik sesaat wajah panas Rukia. Seolah ingin melepas kulumannya namun benar-benar tidak dilepas, Ichigo menarik senyum sambil menatap Rukia intens.

"Ya, Rukia?"

Lepas bodoh! Kau membuatku haus sentuhan sekarang. Inginnya sih berteriak begitu. Namun perangai lembut dan misterius Rukia akan rusak begitu saja begitu dia memuntahkan kata-kata laknat itu. Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Melihat Rukianya yang hanya diam hampir terengah membuat Ichigo semakin gemas, ingin melumat jemari lain yang belum jadi santapan sebelumnya, namun hal tak terduga terjadi. Dengan begitu cepat. Sekarang. Di hadapannya. Tepat beberapa detik yang lalu, Rukia yang tangan kirinya terbebas meraih tangan berurat khas pria milik Ichigo kemudian memasukan 2 jari Ichigo, telunjuk dan tengah ke dalam mulut kecilnya dengan agak susah payah. Mengingat betapa mungil mulut Rukia. Namun namanya bukan Rukia jika menyerah begitu saja. Dan dengan usaha yang begitu keras dia berhasil meyesap jari panjang kekar milik Ichigo. Tidak, memang tidak semenggoda saat Ichigo memainkan lidahnya di antara jari-jari mini Rukia, namun kekuatan hisapan rongga mulut panas Rukia membuat Ichigo tegang setegang-tegangnya. Bayangkan mereka sekarang saling hisap. Melumat. Dan Ichigo ingin menghisap yang lain.

Rasakan. Batin Rukia berujar bangga. Lalu dengan kemampuan hebat yang entah didapat darimana Rukia kembali menyesap kuat jari-jari besar Ichigo hingga membuat sang pemilik mengerang rendah. Putus asa akan sikap liar Rukia. Ichigo membuka suara. Namun kali ini dia serius. Bukan hanya sekedar menggoda.

"Hentikan, Rukia. Atau kau berakhir denganku di meja makan." Ucap Ichigo terputus.

Rukia memandang Ichigo sekilas. Berhenti? Enak saja, bahkan Ichigo tidak mau membebaskan tangan kanannya, namun dia mau mengancam? Tidak bisa. Kesal dengan ancaman Ichigo yang dia kira ingin membuatnya jadi steak atau semacamnya Rukia menggigit jari telunjuk Ichigo pelan. Hampir terasa seperti dipijat. Dan itu semakin menaikkan adrenalin Ichigo sebagai pria dewasa matang yang haus hasrat.

"Aku serius, Rukia." Ujar Ichigo lagi. Seolah tuli Rukia tetap melanjutkan aksinya bahkan kini dia tengah tersenyum mengejek. "Aku akan menggagahimu di meja makan. Dengan brutal. Aku berjanji." Sambungnya dipenuhi penekanan yang membuat Rukia sangat bergidik.

Seketika itu juga Rukia langsung membatu. Tunggu, Ichigo bilang apa? Dia ingin apa?

Saat Rukia tersadar dari arti kalimat mematikan suaminya, Rukia segera melepas jemari Ichigo. Kemudian berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju kamar masih dengan celemek yang melingkari pinggangnya. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang sudah sangat ON dan terengah-engah menahan hasrat. Dasar Rukia brengsek. Berani berbuat tidak berani tanggung jawab.

.

.

 **End.**

 **Pengumuman! Satoru mochii lupa emailnya. Jadi ga bisa login ffn. Jadi dengan ini satoru mengumumkan bahwa satoru punya 2 akun di ffn. Ini sebenarnya mau jadi lanjutan Innocence of Love satoru, tapi saya jadiin side story aja deh. Betewe, maap kalau cerita ngegantung. Soalnya buru-buru pengen buat pengumuman ini. Hehe. Sekian.**

 **Dan terima kasih banget buat yang review Inncence of Love tapi belum dilanjut. Pengen lanjut sebenarnya Cuma kepentok lupa email. Hiks. Maaf ya. Untuk kalian, ini dulu saja ya persembahan saya. Yang lebih asem nanti tunggu di Innocence of Love yaa. Moga-moga inget emailnya apa. Terima kasih! Kasih review please. ^^**


End file.
